


Dance Me to the End of Love

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Fun and Fluffy Oneshot AU's [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, mandy's getting married, mickey and ian didn't know each other before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey attend a Ballroom Dancing class for Mandy's wedding. But neither have a partner</p><p> </p><p>Prompt:Neither of us have partners for dance so we’re stuck together for the slow dancing unit and neither of us can dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Me to the End of Love

_Dance me to the wedding now, dance me on and on_   
_Dance me very tenderly and dance me very long_

* * *

 

“The fuck you doin’ here?” Ian hears a familiar voice behind him as he looks around the room at all the strangers. He turns around.

“Mickey?”

Ian looks at the man whose brows are raised. “What’re you doing here?”

“Asked you first.” Fair enough.

“Mandy made me come. Said if I didn’t I couldn’t be the best man.”

Mickey laughs, slightly. They knew each other, sort of. Ian knew Mickey through Mandy mostly and same with Mickey. Once Mandy found out Ian was gay and later Mickey was as well she tried, and failed, to set them up. They’ve only hung out a handful of times in the many years Ian was friends with Mandy.

“Dance moves aren’t that good huh?” Mickey asks.

Ian scoffs but doesn’t deny. “They could improve I guess. I’m supposed to be doing her first dance with her.”

“Ah yeah. Daddy/Daughter dance wouldn’t go over so well.”

Ian shakes his head. “So why are you here then?” Ian asks Mickey after a few moments.

Mickey shrugs. “Mandy kinda forced me to as well. Not like I’d actually get on the dance floor anyways but she’d have my ass if I didn’t attend at least one class.”

Ian looks up at the poorly decorated banner saying _“Ballroom Dancing for Dummies”_.

“Think we get chips to prove we attended?” Ian says.

“Nah I think that’s just AA.”

“Damn.”

“Why? Thinking on skipping, Gallagher?”

“Thinking about it?”

“What’s Mandy gonna do when you give her her first dance like you’re the tin man from Wizard of Oz?”

“I’m not…that bad. I could buy a tape or something.”

Mickey smirks and is about to say something snarky when they hear a shrill voice eco through the room.

“Alright. Ballroom dancing class is about to begin. Everyone chose a partner and move to the front of the room.”

Ian and Mickey separate to scour out the people, trying to see who to partner with. Seems like everyone brought their own partner, of course. _Fuck._ Ian says under his breath. He looks around and sees that Mickey is alone too. He makes his way back over to him.

“Shoulda thought about this partner thing huh?”

“Fuck. Figures Ballroom dancing makes you partner up.”

“Yeah.” Ian looks around the room awkwardly. “So…why don’t…uh…why don’t we?”

“Why don’t we what?”

“Partner. Together.”

First Mickey looks at Ian like he’s crazy. Then he sees everyone in the room and how they’re together and it looks like the instructor is about ready to start. He turns back to Ian and breathes in.  “Alright. Fine. But this is the only time I’m dancing with you.”

“Fine by me.”

Mickey walks over to the front of the room, Ian close behind him trying his best not to crack a big grin.

They dance/learn together. At first it’s really awkward, both men are stiff and unaware how to slow dance but they soon get the hang of it and get comfortable together.

10 minutes till the end of class and Ian is cracking up at Mickey stepping on his toes.

“Shut up, man. It’s my first time.”

“Mine too but you don’t see me stepping on your toes.”

“Well maybe let me lead and I won’t be.”

Ian laughs. “Fine. Next dance you can lead.”

Mickey’s leading a minute later and it’s going fairly smoothly until he tries a turn he saw the more experienced people doing and he ends up tripping behind Ian’s leg and falling to the floor, taking Ian down with him. Ian’s face collides with Mickey’s chest.

“Ow fuck!” Mickey yells out as his ass hits the floor. Ian falls with a gasp but soon resorts to laughing.

“Have a little balance issue there, Mick?”

Mickey starts laughing, Ian still on top of him. “Fuckk off.”

Ian laughs more and moves his face from Mickey’s chest. He moves up on him. Both still laughing. Their laughs quiet down as they stare at each other, and really look. Ian stares at Mickey’s lips, causing him to lick his own. Then moves his eyes up to Mickey’s eyes. His deep blue eyes. Where they always that blue? Mickey does the same but ends on Ian’s lips. His eyes linger and all he wants to do is put his hand on the back of Ian’s head and pull him down to him. And kiss the lips that are so close to him right now. He swears Ian has the same idea but then they hear the shrill voice of the instructor again and both boys snap out of their daze.

Ian quickly gets up and brushes himself off before holding his hand out to help Mickey up. Mickey accepts the gesture and gets up with a grunt. Both boys awkwardly clear their throats as they listen to the instructor. Everyone sits on one of the chairs surrounding the outside of the room as the instructor tells them of the schedule for the rest of the classes and what to expect from each class.

“See you next week,” She says to them as everyone gets up to leave. “And don’t forget to practice. Practice makes perfect.”

Ian follows Mickey to the door. “So uhh…guess that …”

Mickey scratches his head. “I’ll see you next week then?”

“What?” Ian clears his throat. “I mean you will?”

“Yeah. Did you hear her? Next week we step up to an actual dance that has an actual name. Can’t remember what the fuck one though.”

“Right.” Ian laughs. “So you’re coming back then?”

“Yeah. Why not?”

“Okay…well see you then. I guess.”

Mickey smiles. “See ya.”

They both attend the full 6 week course and as “practice makes perfect” decide to hang out and “practice” together. When Mandy’s wedding comes up Ian knocks the Bride/Best Man dance out of the park, surprising Mandy and the rest the guests. After a few drinks Mickey finds it in himself to get on the dance floor as well, though not without his dance partner.

After a few years and many dates that they should’ve gone on a long time ago Mickey and Ian dance again in a room full of people they love. At their own wedding. Ian lets Mickey lead and this time Mickey successfully dips him, and neither fall on the floor.

 

* * *

 


End file.
